


Tumblr Mini-Requests

by lovelaika



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Angst in chapter 3, Drabble Collection, F/F, Self-Harm in Chapter 3, Some angst, but also fluff, overall just kind of a gay old time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelaika/pseuds/lovelaika
Summary: A collection of mini-fic requests from my Tumblr (love-laika)! Me trying to experiment more with my style and getting stuff out there just a little bit faster.





	1. Snow Angels (Love Laika)

 The white expanse spread out before her, pocked with the occasional trees and rocks, but so much more vast than anything in Japan. In the distance, she could see an enormous house, more like a cabin to be precise, and a thin path cleared of snow to its front door. She and Anya would be staying there.

“Minami! Снег! Isn’t this wonderful, Minami? I have missed this snow so much, it’s different than the snow in Japan.”

“It’s really something, is-”

She was interrupted by Anya dropping her bag and taking off into the snow.

“Anya wait! We need to take our things inside first!” Her girlfriend wasn’t even dressed properly, just a sweater, skirt, and long socks. Minami insisted she bring her winter coat, but she had already shed it during the car trip from the airport. In stark contrast, she elected to bundle up in her puffiest jacket and warmest pants. Minami really considered herself more of a summer person.

“Minami торопиться! Let’s climb that rock ov- bmpff!”

“Anya!” She’d gone face-first into the ground.

She saw a ball of silver hair rise out of the snow accompanied by smiling face and tomato-red nose. “I’m okay!”

Minami trudged over to help the younger girl up. As she wiped the snow off her face and out of her hair, she felt the fog from Anya’s heavy breathing. If she didn’t get away soon, she’d be redder than Anya was.

“It’s getting dark soon, we should head inside and we can play afterward or tomorrow even. We have a lot of time here, and I want you to show me where you grew up.”

“One more thing,” she said excitedly.

“Okay, one more thing.”

“Tag!” Then she bolted again. She knew Minami couldn’t turn down a competition.

This time she wouldn’t get away from her. Anya had the terrain advantage, but Minami could outrun her any day. She chased her through trees, around the house, and up and over rocks until Anya made the mistake of going for a straight sprint. Minami was on the lacrosse team, after all.

They both fell down in the snow next to each other, sweaty and panting. Minami had already ditched her coat during the chase. In that pause, night began to make its presence known.

They each lay there, just breathing until Anya pointed up at the dark sky. “One thing that is different in Russia, is that the stars move in… круги… ah, circles. In Japan, so many more fall beneath the… горизонт, the horizon.”

“That seems kind of comforting, the stars always being the same.”

Anya turned her head slightly, suddenly serious. “No Minami, constellations actually change with the year as the planet goes around the sun. The stars at night only appear to move fast because of the spinning of the Earth.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“But it does make using my telescope easier.” They both giggled. Anya was as passionate about the stars as she was about being an idol.

Silence overcame both of them. It wasn’t an awkward silence, Minami was enjoying her time alone with her partner. Time alone was something hard to come by back home.

It was starting to get colder, but Minami didn’t want to go inside just yet. “Anya?” she inquired.

“Yes?”

“Do you like it better in Russia? I know being in Japan can be hard for you sometimes.”

Anya was still, Minami knew she was searching for the right words.

“I like Japan. Russia is nice and is my home country, but my friends and family live in Japan. I am an idol with you there too.”

More silence.

“What if… I wanted to come to Russia with you, after I graduate. I’ll leave the student dorms and we could live together. We’re probably not going to be idols forever.”

“No, I want to live with you in Japan.”

 _With you_. It came out of her mouth so plainly. Minami felt sniffles coming on. She tried to blink away the tears, but they were threatening to spill over at any second. She covered her eyes with an arm, but Anya couldn’t miss the whimpering.

“…Minami? Minami, do you want to live in Russia that badly!?” Anya sat up with a start, panicked. She would get like this when she said something wrong or couldn’t find the right word. “We can move to Hokkaido, or-or to Canada! Other places have lots of snow! W-We could even get married there!”

And now she was bawling. “Anya!”

“Did I say something bad? I tried to use all Japanese.” Minami hated seeing her so insecure. She sat up to meet Anya’s eye level, tears streaking her face and almost certainly ruining her makeup.

“No, Anya! I just… I’m happy.”  She tried to regulate her breathing. Breathe in, then breathe out. In, out. “Do you really want to move in together?”

Anya grabbed both of her hands. “Yes.”

They both relaxed, laying back into the snow, hands still held. More silence, but Minami didn’t really care. She was focused only on Anya’s warmth. Eventually, the right words came.

“I love you.”

“я тоже тебя люблю… I love you too.”

 

 

 

“Minami, I’m really cold. Can we go inside?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less mini than I planned but fun to write regardless! I've wanted to write about my namesake and just needed a little push. The prompts were "in the snow" and "coming home".


	2. I Like Her (Kaemizu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede is a professional model who only wears the highest of fashions.

“No. No way.”

“Oh come on, it’s hilarious!”

“Kaede, I’ve entertained your ridiculous outfits before, but this one… is kind of embarrassing!

“I’ll be wearing it too, there’s nothing to be nervous about. We’ll be a  _pair_ of  _cheeky_ gals.”

“Pair of… cheeky… Kaede, don’t.”

“I’m not trying to make you the  _butt_ of the joke.”

“…”

“I get it Mizuki, the humor is a little  _behind_ the times but we’re going to give it some new  _gas_.”

“Kaede!”

“This is the kind of fashion kids are into these days. Ask any of the hip teens at work. Your fashion sense is still so tied up in local news. What did you wear there? A pantsuit?”

“No! Er… well, not always. But… if it makes me look younger, it might be worth it.”

“It makes you look beautiful, darling.”

“It’s a T-shirt. And it doesn’t even point the right way.”

“It’s a beautiful T-shirt.”

“Alright, we can buy it, but I’m going to pick out something else for the both of us. Something nice.”

 

* * *

 

Uzuki, Rin, and Mio sat at the cafe just outside the 346 offices. Nana was subbing in as a waitress again, Uzuki still didn’t really understand why. That girl was weird, it was kind of hard to believe they were the same age.

She spied two of her personal idols, Kaede Takagaki and Mizuki Kawashima, leaving the building at the end of the day, idly chatting away.

Mio and Rin saw Uzuki watching them.

“You there, Shimamu? It’s just Kaede and Mizuki, you see them all the time.”

“Sorry Mio, but can you see what their shirts say?” Uzuki squinted. “I can’t really read them from here.”

Rin chimed in, “I can. ‘I like her… butt’? There’s an arrow pointing at Mizuki. But I think they both say that. Her arrow doesn’t point at anything.”

Kaede must have noticed the three of them staring, and shot them a glance while Mizuki was talking. She dramatically ducked behind her and appeared on the other side so that the arrow was now pointing at her. They both continued on like nothing had even happened until they rounded the corner.

Rin spoke again, “For pro idols, those two sure are strange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing kaemizu, i'd never thought about doing it before. The prompt was "not wearing that". And [here is the shirt in question](https://68.media.tumblr.com/33a5694c2c47c084e7cbcfb669f29799/tumblr_inline_oswhmy8pgW1rybdxk_540.jpg)


	3. Experimentation (Shikifre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A procedure or operation carried out to resolve an uncertainty.

It started with Mika. Shiki made her move on the office couch after weeks of glances and teasing. Mika burned hot, all passion, all drive, and all love. The weeks with her were the best she had ever felt. She was a drug. Shiki couldn’t live without her. Shiki was nothing when she was alone.

“It’s been fun and all, you know? But I think it’s better for both of us if we’re just friends.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shiki indulged in Kanade, there was no other way to put it. She was hopelessly naive, a total virgin. All she had to do was corner her with grin and her persona broke. Putty Shiki could press and mold with her hands. 

After a few visits, that lost its allure. Kanade started wanting attention, not just affection. She asked where Shiki was going, how she felt, how she made  _ her  _ feel. Shiki told her bluntly she’d moved on to someone else.

 

* * *

 

 

Syuko was easy, she was just like Shiki. Transient, fleeting, and most of all closed. They never talked and when they did, it was never about how they felt. Time with her became an escape from work and responsibility and family and her own thoughts.

When the time came, it was trivial to break it off. Neither said anything, Shiki just stopped calling her.

 

* * *

 

 

Frederica had found her. Frederica overwhelmed her with light. Frederica always beamed with relentless hope and happiness and sunshine and love. Frederica chose to love an unlovable person no matter how hard it was. Everything about Frederica was in direct opposition to Shiki. 

Frederica picked the wrong person. Even if She never betrayed it, Shiki knew She would leave her one day. Maybe not out of malice or selfishness or boredom, but she knew it would happen. She didn’t want to hurt Frederica, she loved Her so much, but she knew she would. It was what she did. She was a bad person. She wasn’t worthy.

Shiki punished herself the night after ending it. All she ever did was hurt people. The blood trickling down her thigh was what she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikifre broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! But I often take requests at [love-laika](http://love-laika.tumblr.com/)


End file.
